


Another Day, Another Building

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Set after 5x05. Iris and Barry have talk about Iris's trend with jumping off buildings..





	Another Day, Another Building

She settles into the previously neatly made bed, pulling aside the comforter and falling into the warmth of the mattress.

Beside her, she places her cup of tea. Barry made it, claiming it'll calm her nerves after the whole jumping off a building ordeal that happened earlier in the evening. Personally, she's more of a coffee drinker, but given the unexpected circumstances and the fact that both her and her husband almost died, she logics excess caffeine wouldn't provide any calming effect. 

Of course, if she had the choice, she'd pick coffee over tea any day.

If anyone asked her whether she'd do it all over again, she'd say yes. Jumping off buildings... it's kind of her specialty. The feeling is the same when she gets the scoop for a story, but windier and her hair gets a bit messier in the process.

Exhilarating. 

That's a good word for it.

A similar feeling to that of drinking a nice, bold cup of coffee. 

As Barry walks in, she's cozily resting her head on the pillow and she realizes she shouldn't tease him too much tonight, especially not with that worried look on his face, the  _are you okay_  already forming on his lips.

She mouths  _yes_ before he asks it, couples it with one of her smiles that she knows calms him down, and watches him walk towards her.

"You've jumped off two buildings now," he sighs, the tiredness of the day seeping into his voice. He stops at the edge of the bed, his face still managing to light up the way that it does, and even amidst the worry, Iris can't help see the hint of pride in his eyes. "Both times for me."

With a smirk, she decides she won't delve into this just yet. "You know, I could really use some coffee instead of _that,_ "she points at the nearly full mug of tea on the nightstand.

Barry scoffs, a deadpan face replacing any sort of worry. "You'll be up all night!"

"That's  _never_ been a problem before, mister West-Allen," she laughs as she tugs on his shirt, bringing his body over hers, thinking she's had just enough close calls with death to not touch him as much as she can.

A sigh escapes him, but readily, he kisses her lips, lingering extra long as he climbs over her. She manages to get him on his back and instantly climbs on top of him, her thighs on either side of his body, her hips aligned with his, her hands cradling his face. 

The hints of a smile form on her lips as they break apart. " _Technicalllyyyyy_ ," Iris sing-songs, smiling down at the boy she'd risk her life for over and over again, "I jumped off the first one so  _I_ wouldn't die."

He laughs. 

 "It's not like I don't enjoy it," she continues, grin threatening to split open any second the more she looks at his glistening eyes, "you know, the whole jumping off a building thing" - her hands gesture something vaguely portraying her words - "but I can think of other ways to  _almost_ die that aren't so..."

Her voice trails off as his eyebrows quirk up. "Dangerous?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"Spontaneous?"

Another shake.

"Deadly?" and this time Iris grins whole-heartedly at the irony that death would be anything other than deadly. 

"I was thinking  _unnecessary_."

"Ahhhhh," he smiles, rising up to touch her lips with his, "I mean, I didn't particularly plan it."

"Are you sure?" she squints her eyes, her finger pointing deep into his chest, "because it seemed like you were giving him a pep talk before I arrived."

In that moment, Barry flips them, pins her against the mattress, locks her hands by her sides with his firmly on top. "What can I say, I like to give the ordinary-humans-turned-villainous a chance at redemption."  

"Mmmm," she sighs as he leans down to kiss her once more, and this time she savors it, licks his lips open and slips the tip of her tongue inside his mouth. She misses the power her hands give her, with Barry still pinning them down, so she makes up for it with the tug of her teeth on his bottom lip, matches the intensity with a bite as well, until she can hear his groan.

"I love that you're so forgiving, Bear," she says sincerely, a little breathy in tone, her words not fully vibrating the air, her voice still recovering from the previous act.

He gives her a sheepish smile, and it looks about as endearing as it can with his pupils dilated and his hair messy. 

"I love you," he replies simply and it's enough to pull him down again to her.

"I'd jump off a million buildings for you, just so you know," she says a few minutes later, her voice soft, buried in his neck as she feels him kissing her forehead. 

His eyes meet hers. "And I'd make you a million cups of coffee even when its ungodly to drink them," he reciprocates, punctuating his statement with another kiss. "I love you more than anything in this multiverse, Iris West-Allen. Thank you for saving my life tonight. Thank you for saving my life every day and every night."

And she can't decide if it's the exhaustion or the lack of sleep or the stress of the day or the combination of everything that's happened lately, from meeting her future daughter to having to imagine a future without the man looking at her right now to reconciling with the different person she'll become, but she feels the tears slide down her cheeks, subtle but present. Her body feels cold all of a sudden, the warmth of the comforter not enough now.

"I love you," he repeats, hugging her extra tight, as if he knows that this sudden wave of sadness is flooding over her. 

"I love you," she mirrors, "more than anything."

Barry brushes his lips against her neck and finally releases her hands, using his own to roam her body, settling underneath the sweatshirt she's wearing, the one entirely too big for her, the one that belongs to him. He smiles into her neck, his hand slipping higher up her belly. "I'm not opposed to it, you know." 

"To what?" she replies, forgetting the previous sadness, letting herself get lost in the warmth he's providing her, in the light-heartedness she feels when she's with him.

"Staying up all night, of course."

Iris laughs. Loud and thunderous. Like a final victory proclamation over the day. 

She brings her hands to cradle his face again, traces the freckles along its curvature until one of her fingers settles on his lips. "As long as I get coffee at some point."

* * *

He makes her a fresh pot a little while later, and true to his word, they stay up the entire night, existing with each other, making love in the safety of their bedroom, buildings and futures and death be dammed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written a month ago but lol @ that


End file.
